


“I’m sure we can put those lips to better use” w/ Lucifer Morningstar

by halsteadrhodes



Series: Lucifer (TV) Writngs [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad Smut Writing, F/M, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sex, Smut, blowjob, male receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Hey!!😊 Got a request for ya! “I’m sure we can put those lips to better use” for Lucifer Morningstar x reader? Thank uuu💕❜❜-AnonPairings: Lucifer Morningstar x F!ReaderFeaturing: Lucifer Morningstar, Y/n.Prompt: “I’m sure we can put those lips to better use” {smut prompts}Summary: Lucifer decides to put your lips to better use.WARNINGS: smut, sex, 18+, nsfw, blowjob, oral (male receiving), praise kink, bad smut writing.Word Count:645
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader
Series: Lucifer (TV) Writngs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863958
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	“I’m sure we can put those lips to better use” w/ Lucifer Morningstar

**_“I’m sure we can put those lips to better use.”_ **Lucifer smirked. making you jump. A little bit of ice cream getting on your nose during the process. You looked up. Looking at Lucifer in shock.

Lucifer gave you a devilish smirk. As he walked over to you. Taking the ice cream away from you, and the rest. All the while you just stared at him in surprise. Mouth slightly a gap. As you tried to think of how to respond.

The pad of his thumb running across your bottom lip. Making your lip tremble. Your breath hitching, and a pool of wetness form down below. Dampening your panties. Lucifer smirked at you.

“So, what do you say? I know you want to.” He seductively spoke.

His thumb moving away from your lips. Lucifer leaned in closer to you. his lips ghosting over yours. His hands cupping your jawline. Both of you gazing at each other. Your eyes fluttered closed as Lucifer kissed you passionately. Lucifer’s eyes fluttering closed as well. Smirking into the kiss.

Your fingers quickly unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt. Hands trailing down his exposed chest. Making him moan into the kiss.

You broke the kiss. Moving your head down towards his chest. Pressing your lips against his chest. Trail butterfly kisses down his chest. Then down towards his stomach. Stopping above the waistline of his pants. Lucifer smirked down at you, as you got on your knees. Looking up at him, as you undid the button to his pants, then unzipped the zip. Pulling his pants, as well as his boxers down, freeing his growing bulge.

Lucifer let out a hiss, as his cock sprang up. While you bit your lip. Staring at his dick in awe.

Your hand quickly grabbed his shaft. Making Lucifer moan. Your tongue touching the base of his shaft, licking up to his tip. Once you reached the tip. You then swirled your tongue around the tip of his cock. Lucifer moaned louder. His fingers raked through your hair.

“Oh, yes…” Lucifer moaned. As you continued to swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock. His grip on your hair tightening.

You continued this action for a few more seconds. Before you put his cock in your mouth.

Lucifer’s moans got louder as you bobbed your head up and down. Hollowing your cheeks. Lucifers grip on your hair tightening.

“That’s it, y/n, just like that.” Lucifer moaned out. Head tilting back. Eyes fluttering closed. Your hand holding onto his hip. Biting his lip.

Looking up at Lucifer through hooded eyes. Moaning slightly. The vibrations of your moan making him go into pure bliss. Bunching your hair up. As you continued to bob your head up and down. Deep-throating him a couple of times. Gagging, as you deep throat him. Tears pooling in your eyes.

Lucifer was in ecstasy.

“Y/n.” Lucifer moaned. Making a pool of wetness for down below. His moans getting you even wetter.

Lucifer felt the familiar sensation pulsate through his body. His climax washing over him. Toes curling. His fingers gripping your hair even tighter. His cock convulsing in your mouth. Moaning your name. His warm cum spilling out and into your mouth. Swallowing every last drop. All the while looking up at him.

Lucifer came down from his high. Looking down at you. as you took his cock out of your mouth with a loud pop.

“Now it’s your turn, gorgeous.” He smirked. helping you stand up. You just smirked at him, as he swiped the salvia off the corners of your mouth with the pads of his thumbs.

“Or you could get me an ice-cream.” You spoke. Battering your eyelashes at him. Turning around and walking away from him. Making sure you sway your hips.

Lucifer sucked in a breath. Biting his lower lip.

“You little tease.” Lucifer smirked…


End file.
